


Warm

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Leon is dense, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Or IS he?!, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, but they work it out in the end!!, i wanna take care of you bro but no homo, rated T because Raihan curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: Raihan and Leon gets caught in the rain.Stuck in the gym leader's home because of the weather, the champion stays the night. Fluff ensues and a big misunderstanding is discovered.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 34
Kudos: 938





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> we really hafta decide which relationship tag we gotta use for these two, ya'll

The two men lightly panted as their steps squeak in the hallway to Raihan's unit, both soaked from head to toe due to the raging storm outside. It may be the closest shelter available to them but it still took a long run before they got here, considering it's literally two hours past midnight and most if not all stores are already closed.

The rain still reaches them from the open side of the hallway but Raihan ignores it- they're as wet as one can be, they can't get any more drenched than this. A sound that suspiciously resembles a sniff coming from Leon makes Raihan glance over his shoulder.

Great. Now he's going to be the reason why the champion might get sick. Raihan grabs the smaller man's wrist and walks faster.

He pulls out his key several paces before they reach his door and opens it in one swift movement, stepping in before stopping when he remembers something. Leon bumps face-first into the gym leader's back when the taller man halts halfway through the doorway, the champion staggering back with a grunt before giving him a confused look. Raihan turns around and grabs Leon's cape from his arm, the poor garment soaked through from when they tried to use it as a makeshift umbrella while running in the rain. Even Raihan's jacket, now uselessly perched around Leon's shoulders, didn't help much to protect the champion from the rain.

Raihan squeezes the cape and the two men wince at the amount of water that drips- no- _flows_ out from it, having half the mind to lightly kick the puddle that formed in-front of the gym leader's door towards the railings to help prevent anyone from slipping and getting hurt when walking by.

"Go on in first and get those wet clothes off. You can get some change in my closet," Raihan motions to his door with his chin and the way Leon tries to reply with a cheerful "Sure," makes him frown when the champion's voice ended up sounding raspier than usual. Leon clears his throat and goes in hastily. "Oh, and remove your shoes!" Raihan follows up and hears Leon's squeaky steps stop, the soft patter of the champion's feet returning to the doorway as he places his shoes diagonally against the wall.

Raihan turns back to what he's doing and tries to squeeze the cape as much as he can, kicking the water off to the railing until he's satisfied before entering his unit and locking the door behind him.

"Hey, Leon, want some tea or something?" he calls out as he walks to his drier and dumps its contents out before chucking the cape inside. Huh, what setting do you use for this kind of fancy fabric again?

The gym leader pulls his phone out of his jacket but before he can type or ask Rotom to search, the pokémon's already out, giving him a chirp before possessing the drier and turning it on. He just shrugs and pats the appliance before grabbing a warm towel from the heap on the floor and walking out.

Raihan enters his room and stops, raising an eyebrow as his lips curl up into a teasing smirk.

"Looks good on you. Maybe I should start inviting you here more, huh?"

The high-neck hoodie is at least two sizes too big for Leon and he pretty much drowns in the fabric. It's simple and stylish too, unlike the busy patterns the champion tends to wear.

Leon turns away from his current quest to find pants that will fit him and blinks at the gym leader before looking down at himself. "Really? Baggy clothes aren't my style but if that's what you think, maybe I should look into buying some for myself!" Leon stuffs his hands in the hoodie's pockets and gives the taller man a wide grin.

Raihan's eye makes a twitch and his smirk falls a bit. That's not what he meant by what he said. Really, he should be used to this by now given he's been doing this for a couple years but he can't help but get irked whenever Leon just **_couldn't_** pick up no matter how thick he lays it down.

Speaking of down, he suddenly notices how the hoodie is a couple inches short from the middle of Leon's muscular thighs and it takes all of his willpower to keep eye contact.

"You can take one of mine, if you'd like?" He smoothly covers up his twitch with a wink and tries again but Leon just laughs, burying his face into the garment's neckline. Raihan's heart skips a beat and he scolds himself for that.

"What? No way, I'm already imposing on you by being here-" Leon cuts off with a yelp when Raihan all but throws the warm towel on his head. "I don't wanna hear that from you. I'm the one who called you out to battle so late," he growls as he roughly dries Leon's still-wet locks. "But I'm the one who messaged you first and asked if you were still up!" Leon complains and Raihan smothers him with the towel to shut him up.

Slowly, his movements turn gentle when he notices how the champion sinks into it, eyes lidding and cheeks sporting a deep, rosy hue.

_Arceus, what is this torture-_

Teal irises meet golden ones when Leon looks up at him, wondering why he stopped. 

"...Warm isn't it? It's fresh from the drier," Raihan says instead- as casually as he can. Almost in a conspiring tone as he presses the dry parts of the towel against Leon's cheeks. The champion tilts his head up and his eyes flutter close, sighing at the feeling.

Raihan's eyes treacherously dart down soft-looking, slightly parted lips.

Startled at what he was thinking of doing, the gym leader smacks one end of the towel at Leon's face to cover it. Leon's head gets slightly thrown back at the force, immediately followed by a loud guffaw from the champion as he reaches up and starts to properly dry his hair, peeking up at the gym leader with absolute mirth.

Raihan blinks and laughs despite himself, shaking his head before he moves to pull his gym uniform off, grimacing as it tries to stick to his skin. Eugh, that doesn't feel good. Leon turns around to look for some pants again, leaning down to check the messy tangles of workout clothes the gym leader remembers not having time to properly fold out of hurry.

The back of the jacket rides up and Raihan immediately turns away, internally hitting himself. _Arceus, what have I done for you to do me dirty like this-_

The gym leader walks up beside the champion to take some clothes for himself, mindlessly tossing his now damp uniform in the hamper and placing his pokéballs right beside Leon's on his bedside table before putting some clothes on. Just a black tank top and workout shorts, he's used to drastic temperature changes since he sometimes brings his pokémon to the northeastern parts of Galar for training so he doesn't need much.

The gym leader glances at the hamper in an attempt to find somewhere he can safely look at as Leon still tries to search for pants but then double takes when he sees an unfamiliar piece of red underwear peeking out.

Huh, he doesn't remember owning that. He squints his eyes to read the brand. It's a familiar sponsor's name.

_Oh._

_Oh, fuck- Leon's not wearing anything under th-_

Raihan grabs a random pair of pajama pants and throws it straight at the champion's face. "The hell's taking you so long? Just wear whichever," he scolds as he stomps out, face burning.

He belatedly registers that he walked out of _his own room_ and groans. Should he make them some tea instead? He checks the cupboards and blinks when the only things he could find are a few packets of coffee and a half-finished jar of powdered chocolate he got from Kabu as a souvenir from Hoenn.

Hot chocolate it is then.

He starts the thermos and drums his fingers on the counter, raising an eyebrow when he pats his pockets for his phone out of habit but doesn't find anything there. Wait, where did he leave it? Did he leave it in the laundry room with Rotom? No, he remembers bringing it with him with the towel, he just couldn't pinpoint where he put it down.

Crap, Leon being here is really distracting him big time.

Raihan was going to begin to retrace his steps but stops when he sees the man at fault shuffle out of the room, pulling up the front of the pants' legs to avoid stepping on them.

"Pfft-" the champion pouts as the gym leader throws his head back to laugh out loud. "You- you look ridiculous!" Raihan clutches his stomach. "You don't get to say that! You gave me these pants!" Leon crosses his arms as the taller man skips closer and musses the top of his head.

The champion huffs and glares up at him but Raihan can only laugh more- in those clothes, he looks as threatening as a pouting Yamper.

The telltale sound of the thermos clicking off gets his attention and he takes two mugs to pour the hot water in.

"What's that?" Leon shuffles closer at the sweet, earthy scent. "It's hot chocolate from Hoenn. I've ran out of tea so I hope you don't mind," Raihan smiles when Leon shakes his head, eyes sparkling as he beams at the mug handed to him.

The champion blows at it before taking a sip and humming to himself, warmth spreading to his cheeks. Raihan raises an eyebrow when the champion's face suddenly crumples, tongue darting out. "What, you don't like it?" Raihan straightens but Leon shakes his head. "No, no, it's good!! It's just... the aftertaste is spicy," _oh_ , Raihan nods and takes some cream from the fridge.

"It's the Lava Cookie flavour. Here, let me sweeten it up for you," Leon hands over his mug and grabs the opportunity to actually take in the sight of Raihan's unit. Old jerseys and posters are framed on the walls and there are dragon-esque decorative pieces here and there, the deep earthly colors mingling with the gym leader's bright, sporty aesthetic.

"Here," Raihan hands back the mug and Leon says his thanks as he takes a sweeter sip. The gym leader watches as the champion sinks against the kitchen counter, smiling as he cups the mug for warmth. "You got some on your face," Raihan swipes his thumb on the side of Leon's lip before taking in the finger to his mouth.

 _Sweet_. Just like Leon himself.

The champion looks up at him and thanks him with a big grin, tilting his head to the side. Raihan belatedly realizes what he just did and waves it off as nonchalantly as he can, taking a gulp of the hot chocolate without blowing on it beforehand and pretty much burning the roof of his mouth in the process. The heat of the beverage is nothing compared to the heat creeping up his cheeks- along with Leon's as the champion steps closer and leans against his side, chasing more warmth other than the one from the mug in his hands.

"Want to watch the telly or something?" Raihan offers as a means for his own escape. Leon blinks and raises an eyebrow, looking around the kitchen before back at the taller man. "Is there still something on the telly this late?" Ah, he was looking for a clock, huh.

On reflex, Raihan's hand darts to his pocket only to remember that his phone isn't there. "Only way to know is to see," the gym leader shrugs, shaking Leon off of him in the process. He walks to the living room and couldn't help the corners of his mouth rising when he hears the sound of fabric shuffling against the floor, Leon struggling to keep up with only one hand lifting his pant leg and the other clutching his mug.

His couch is big since he tends to let his dragons laze around when they feel like it so this feels like a safe place to put some distance between them before Raihan spontaneously combusts.

With a sigh, he eases down the far end, draping his arm on the back of the couch and putting down the mug on the side table before grabbing the remote, turning the television on and looking for a channel that doesn't show static.

Raihan goes shock-still when he feels a body drape itself against his side, purple entering his peripheral vision when Leon leans his head against the gym leader's shoulder, legs folding up to clutch the mug on his knees. Raihan lets out a huff-laugh, trying to sound as casual as possible when he says "There's plenty of space on the couch, you know."

"You're warm," Leon sinks deeper against him, humming in contentment to prove his point.

Raihan chuckles when the champion looks up at him with a grin but inside, he's screaming his soul out.

 _Arceus above, my bro, what have I ever done to you to deserve this._ He tries to calm himself down when Leon thankfully turns to the telly instead, a replay of an old basketball game catching his attention. He doesn't know if this scenario is a curse or a blessing- maybe both. He can already see himself replaying this in his mind sometime in the future and end up falling head over heels for his dense rival again in the process.

Raihan cracks his fingers with his thumb and side eyes the smaller man. Will it be alright to place his arm around the other? Is that too much? He's already leaning his head against Raihan's shoulder, surely an arm around him won't make much of a difference.

He was about to when Leon suddenly looks up at him, causing him to jolt. He swiftly disguises it by bouncing his leg. The champion looks around the space once more as he takes a sip of his drink. "Their jersey kind of looks like that one," he points at one of the frames and Raihan clears his throat before replying. "Yeah, that one is autographed," he takes a swig of his own drink and laments that it has cooled down a bit- he needs his tongue burnt to distract him from the man beside him.

Leon raises an eyebrow as he looks up at the taller man again. "Autographed? You framed someone's autograph?" He looks around again before giving Raihan a frown. "How come you don't have _**my**_ autograph framed?" 

The question makes Raihan laugh out loud in surprise, the sheer absurdity of it taking him aback as he wheezes at Leon's face.

"Oh- oh, Arceus, that's so fucking funny," his laughter dies down only to ignite once again when he looks at Leon and sees the impressive pout on his face. _How the fuck is this man_ _so adorable?!_

"Theirs is entirely different, you know. Besides, you're here with me already, why would I need to frame your autograph?" He belatedly realizes the implications after he said it.

Thank Arceus Leon is the densest man to ever walk in this planet though because he doesn't even question the second statement. 

"How is theirs entirely different from mine?" He finishes his drink and leans over to place his mug beside Raihan's- making the taller man freeze- before crossing his arms and legs, facing the other.

Raihan takes some time to ponder about it, rubbing his chin with his index finger. The basketball players are celebrities, Leon's a celebrity, the basketball players are at the top of their field, Leon's the literal champion... huh, the more he thinks about it the more he runs out of reasons why those autographs are entirely different.

"Well... I idolized these guys because of their dedication to the sport- _not that you're not dedicated yourself_ \- but I'm not a professional basketball player like them," he shrugs, "so I have their autographs displayed."

Leon looks at the arm draped on the back of the couch and lays his hands hand on top of it, squeezing Raihan's bicep and forearm. The gym leader's breathing hitches as he reflexively flexes. "I didn't know you play basketball," Leon muses to himself, recalling how Raihan throws his dynamaxed ball after he takes a selfie. "Well, I _used_ to. It's been years since I last played 'cause I don't have the time nowadays though. How 'bout you?"

"I barely understand the rules," Raihan can't help but snicker at that. Typical Leon. He doubts the champion even cares about any other sport besides pokémon battling.

The gym leader was about to pull back but he freezes when Leon leans closer. "So you see them as idols, huh," teal eyes widen when the champion lays his head on Raihan's arm, looking up at him with a slight furrow between his brows as his cheek presses against the crook of the gym leader's elbow. "Then what about me?"

Raihan stops his mouth from hanging open.

Is this a trick question? Does Leon mean something deeper by this? No way, that can't be right, we're talking about Leon here. Leon who doesn't realize he's being flirted with, Leon who misunderstands innuendos, and Leon who only ever cares about pokémon and having a _champion_ time.

Raihan scoffs and squeezes the tip of the other's nose, earning him a yelp.

"You're the champion I strive to defeat," he says with an easy grin and Leon blinks, a little- _dare Raihan say_ \- _**fond**_ smile breaking into the champion's face as he takes in what the gym leader said. 

Raihan really needs to get the two of them apart lest he loses against the strong urge to kiss that warm expression off of the champion's face senseless.

Thankfully, Rotom buzzes out to the living room then to motion to Raihan that the cape has been properly dried before flying off to probably find the gym leader's phone. "We should _really_ get some sleep. I'll take the couch and you can sleep on the bed," Raihan stands up and musses Leon's head before he picks up their mugs and brings them to the kitchen.

Despite not needing any help whatsoever, Leon follows him and watches as he finishes off his own drink, leaving them on the sink to wash for later.

He turns to the champion and raises an eyebrow when Leon looks up at him expectantly.

"Why would you sleep on the couch?" The smaller man asks. "...Do you want to sleep on the couch?" Raihan asks back and Leon gives him a frown. "No, I'm asking why one of us has to sleep on the couch when your bed is big enough for at least three people to sleep in comfortably."

_Oh._

_No,_

_Wait- That's-_

Raihan's brain lags and buffers.

Leon looks up at him with his big golden eyes, traceless of any ulterior motive whatsoever. It's a simple, honest question- besides, they're just two friends sleeping in one bed to share warmth during a stormy night, it's no biggie.

Except it _is_ a biggie, for Raihan that is.

Leon pokes his arm and purses his lips and- _fuck_ \- how can anybody say no to that?

There's a strong urge at the back of Raihan's mind to just lift the champion off of the floor and carry him to his bed but he ignores it as he forces out a laugh, pinching the smaller man's cheek. "A night to bed with the champion himself? Why, I'm honoured," Raihan teases as Leon smacks the offending hand away.

The implications fly high above Leon's head, as usual, and the champion practically beams as he pulls Raihan to his own room like he owns the place.

It feels surreal, getting tugged into his bed by the champion he's been pining for some time now. Leon throws the blanket on the both of them before closing in, burying his face against Raihan's chest as if he belongs there. He takes in a deep breath and exhales as he relaxes, the gym leader feeling the gentle tug of a smile on Leon's hidden face.

Something weighs inside Raihan's chest as he gingerly wraps his arms around the champion and squeezes him close to surround him with as much warmth as he can. Guilt, perhaps? From taking advantage of his rival... of his _friend_ like this?

The gym leader lets out a sigh as he runs a hand through Leon's hair, the champion practically _melting_ against him with a sleepy hum. He'll just beat himself up in his misery tomorrow when this is all done.

Raihan blinks his eyes open to his now dark room, the muffled yet loud, drumming sound of the rain ignored as he feels a finger drawing patterns on his back and focuses on it.

He must have turned in his sleep.

Rotom's base form hovers on top of his drawer, snoozing beside the magazines and against a small Trapinch plush a young fan gave him a few years back. Guess the pokémon couldn't find his phone then, huh.

"Go back to sleep," He scolds with a hushed voice as he turns around, draping an arm around Leon's waist as he attempts to pull him closer. The champion blinks up at him, lidded eyes tired and heavy with worry. Raihan frowns as he lifts his hand to cup the champion's cheek, thumb smoothly running just below puffy eyebags as his eyes close.

"Why don't you ever kiss me?"

All the sleep in Raihan's body promptly disappears as his eyes widen like saucers.

"W-what?" The question is apparently the wrong answer at the time because he stuttered-

-and Raihan _never_ stutters.

Leon sits up and sighs, limbs groggily moving to leave the bed. "W-wait, Leon, what are you-" Raihan stops when Leon closes his eyes in defeat. "How long have we been together now? A year or something? We've never kissed. I try to show you signs but you either ignore them or choose not to take them," the champion complains and the gears in Raihan's head try their damned best to follow what the hell Leon is saying.

_Together?_

_Them??_

_Since when???_

He must have mouthed it because Leon freezes, eyes widening as sleep slowly leaves him too. The champion searches Raihan's eyes and whatever he wanted to find probably wasn't there because hurt encompasses his pretty face, a choked sound getting stuck in his throat as he tries to say something but fails miserably.

Raihan's stomach plunges as he sees unshed tears well up in Leon's eyes, the champion soundlessly opening and closing his mouth before turning away, scrambling to leave the bed.

"Wait- Leon- hold up-" Raihan grabs Leon's arm but the champion shakes him off.

There's no way Leon could leave, the heavy sound of rain and the wind banging against the windows every now and then reminds them both of this but Raihan knows that if the champion sets his mind on something, he'll fucking do it.

"Forget I ever said anything," but how could he? Leon aggressively wipes his face with his sleeve and his back is turned to him but Raihan could see that the fabric came back wet. "Leon," Raihan calls out but the champion is already shuffling out of the room.

Rotom blinks awake at the commotion and watches as Raihan follows after the smaller trainer. " **Leon** ," the gym leader repeats with a growl. Leon's steps stutter as he remembers that his pokéballs are still in the room.

He turns around and is promptly stopped by Raihan who, in a surprising display of force, pushes him against the wall, palm colliding with the space beside Leon's head.

"Han, please just- _Mmph!!_ "

Raihan doesn't know if it's the rare nickname that the champion always uses to calm him down, if it's the sob-wrecked voice he lets out as he says it, or just the absolute hurt on his face that has no business being there-

But Raihan would be damned if he lets it all continue.

Leon pushes his back into the wall as his lips get ravished. When he opens his mouth to say something, Raihan takes the opening and plunges his tongue in. Leon keens as Raihan kisses him deeper, devouring sounds that threaten to escape locked lips.

They part for air but before the champion could collect himself enough, Raihan's lips are back on his, sharp teeth nipping when Leon refuses to part them. The shorter trainer gasps as a pair of hands grab the back of his thighs, lifting him up so that he's eye level with the gym leader- _although a little strained because Leon's heavier than Raihan anticipated-_ and the gym leader grunts as he closes their distance again, pinning the champion against the wall.

Leon finally allows the tongue entrance and he moans as the possessive muscle licks in deep, exploring the inside of his mouth in a dizzying way that makes his knees feel like jelly.

" _H-han_ ," Leon manages to call out before he's silenced again, a muffled moan leaving him as Raihan squeezes his hips and claims every corner of his mouth.

"Since when?" The champion blinks his eyes open, sight hazy and unfocused as Raihan's fingers dig into the now exposed skin of his waist, his pants slightly sliding down from their messy movements. "W-what?" Leon blearily sputters out, red-faced and panting as he notices the trail of saliva connecting their lips.

His head shrinks back into his shoulders as Raihan leans in to lap his ear, causing him to squirm at the foreign feeling as the gym leader's deft tongue travels along his jaw, the champion's hands clamped in a tight grip on Raihan's shoulders that will surely bruise the day after.

"Leon. _Leon_ ," said champion gasps when he feels Raihan pepper the skin just below his ear with sucks and kisses, leaving marks along the way as Leon tilts his chin up to accommodate Raihan's head traveling to the other side.

Leon's thighs shake against either side of the gym leader's hips when exploring hands touch and squeeze up his sides, slipping under the jacket and palming his muscles. "H-han, wait just a minute!" 

Raihan stops then, body tensing before breaking away and looking at Leon with dark eyes. The champion gulps at the sight.

"You still haven't answered me," he growls deep and Leon feels his stomach do a somersault. "I... Well..." now Leon feels stupid, how can he possibly answer that when he just found out that his... that his _'boyfriend'_ didn't even know that they were in a relationship?

"I- I'm sorry, Raihan, I just-" he cuts off with a gasp when Raihan pushes him into the wall harder, the gym leader's body pressing against his making his bones feel like they're about to melt.

" ** _Since when_** ," damn it, how can he answer properly when everything Raihan does makes his head go blank and feel hazy?

"When we had that exhibition match and... you asked me 'out' and I said yes and you bought me sweet tea from the new store with Bea," he hushes out, feeling smaller as he goes. His toes anxiously knead on the small of Raihan's back and he peers up at the taller man as gears slowly turn in the gym leader's head.

That was more than a year ago- hell, that's just a few weeks _after_ he realized that he likes Leon and started aggressively flirting with him.

Yeah, he remembers it exactly, he asked Leon if he wanted to go out with him and the champion said yes and _stood up_ , telling him about a fan's shop in an alleyway in Motostoke. He even invited Bea with them, who just stood there and witnessed the whole exchange! The girl shot him a sad look afterwards and even gave him a pat on the back when he bought the champion a free drink- and the bane of his existence just beamed up at him and thanked him!

Thanked him with that Arceus damned pretty smile of his and his sparkling eyes and-

Is he- is he telling him now that after that, he started to think that they're together?! And all this time Raihan was just uselessly pining like an idiot?!

"You started acting _different_ too so- well," Leon purses his lips and looks away from Raihan. "You drape your arms around me and lean over me all the time and- and you _**say**_ and **_d_** _ **o** so much sweet things_!!" his shoulder gets a smack at that.

"You immediately come to me when I say I'm alone, you buy me takeout when I mention it in passing, you- you look at me all _fondly_ when you think I'm not looking... and I try to return these little gestures you do but for some sort of reason, it feels too normal?!" Raihan's brain short-circuits as all he could think about was how _he_ thought that Leon was the dense one.

"You- you sometimes say these, well, _suggestive_ stuff and I don't know how to say them back so I try to do so through my actions instead but you either look away or you ignore them," wait, so he actually _knew_ what Raihan means?? And he's been trying to reciprocate all this time but Raihan was the one who couldn't see it???

"Then... I realized we never kissed so I started to worry and..." the champion peers up at him. "I asked Sonia about it and she mentioned that maybe, since you're friendly with pretty much everyone, that I was just... _assuming_ this thing between you and me-" Raihan cuts him off with an open-mouthed kiss, a moan from Leon broken by his tongue and muffled by their lips. A strangled sound leaves the champion's throat when Raihan's tongue moves to plunge in deep, ravishing and devouring like Leon has never felt before.

Leon heavily pants when they break off, sinking against the wall as the gym leader wipes a line of drool that spilled from the corner of the champion's kiss-bruised lips.

"It seems that really was the case," Leon gulps.

Raihan's frown deepens at that. "If I knew, I would've been showering you with kisses since day one," he takes Leon in an embrace, making the champion yelp when the gym leader moves away from the wall, arms and legs reflexively wrapping around the taller man as he's carried back into the bedroom.

Leon is all but thrown on the bed, the furniture squeaking under his sudden weight. Raihan growls as he rips his tank top off, making the champion gasp when he pounces on the bed and cages him with his limbs.

"That's more than a year's worth of kisses we have to catch up to," Leon could feel his heart stop as Raihan licks his lips, sharp canines glinting from the soft light Rotom emits, hovering over their heads with a snicker.

"J-just kissing!" Leon's face burns as Raihan throws his head back to laugh. "Yeah, sure, just kissing," he says as he leans down, capturing Leon's lips in another kiss,

and another,

and another,

and another-

A series of loud knocking from the door wakes Leon up from his sleep, several voices talking over each other causing a commotion outside.

Leon turns with a groan as he hugs Raihan's head closer into his chest, the gym leader mumbling in his sleep as the arms surrounding the champion's waist squeeze tighter. The warmth of the bed pulls him back into a comfortable darkness before another series of knocks break his peace, making him blink his eyes open with a frown.

He groggily sits up and stretches his arms above his head, removing Raihan's limbs off of his waist so that he can move. A tangled mess of fabrics trap his legs and he mindlessly kicks them off with an uncharacteristic click of his tongue, scratching his head as he stands.

"Call him again! Ugh, why is he not answering?!"

"What if he's not home?"

"There's no way he'll ever leave his phone, what are you talking about?"

The champion walks while still half-asleep, opening the unit's door and yawning as the attention of the people outside turns to him.

"Raihan! Have you seen Le-"

The speaker cuts off and the commotion stops as the morning basks in silence once again, only broken by the soft chirps of the Rookidees and the minute crackling of Rotom's idle static as it curiously levitates just above Leon's head.

"Hmm..?" Leon hums as he scratches his eyes before blinking them open, blearily looking at the crowd outside the door.

It seems that the one knocking earlier was Nessa- who is now gaping at him with her mouth still frozen from when she cut off her sentence. Bea and Milo are both hunched over a Rotom phone, blinking at him as the fighting type gym leader's hand reflexively darts down to block Allister's eyes. A cold breeze whistles by and Leon couldn't help the shudder that raked across his body.

Sonia, who seems to have recovered first, starts motioning something to him with only her face. Specifically, his current lack of pants. Leon squints at her and tilts his head to the side in question, causing his oversized jacket to dip and reveal a litany of hickies all over his neck.

Nessa's jaw looks like it's about to unlatch and drop to the floor and Bea's eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline.

"It seems we have finally found him," Kabu cuts the silence. Arms suddenly snake around the champion's waist from behind and lifts him out of view, Raihan lightly kicking the door half-close and depositing Leon behind it before peering at the people outside through the smaller opening.

"Hey, hey! What's up! What are you all doing here?" He casually greets and Bea immediately notices that he's shirtless, grabbing Allister by the head and turning the kid around as he yelps. Sonia glares hard at what looks like bruises on his shoulders.

Nessa snaps back to reality and gives the taller gym leader an accusing point. "You! We've been calling you since this morning! Why the _fuck_ aren't you answering your phone?!" Kabu jolts and gasps a _"Language!"_ that went unnoticed as Milo steps forward and tries to calm down the fuming water gym leader.

"Leon disappeared from his hotel room and the staff has been panicking trying to look for him. We figured you'd know where he is since you two are always together but we couldn't contact you at all and it caused a bigger panic so now we're here," Bea explains in one go, eyes resolutely pointed at Raihan's face.

The tall gym leader whips his head to the side. " _You didn't tell anyone that you left_?" Raihan whisper-shouts to the champion and the other gym leaders hear a faint grumble. "I didn't expect to be caught by the rain," a groggy voice says from behind the door.

The dragon gym leader lets out a fond huff from his nose before turning back to the crowd in-front of his door. "Well, he's here and safe. He texted me that he couldn't sleep so I challenged him to a pokémon battle but we got drenched in a storm midway so I had him stay the night," a pair of arms circle around Raihan's midriff from behind as Leon practically proceeds to go back to sleep against his back with a deep exhale, stealing some warmth from the dragon gym leader's body for himself.

"Uh-huh. Pokémon battle. Sure," Sonia shoots Raihan a knowing look, looking up and down at the two of them. The taller gym leader becomes all too aware of how they look like- Raihan's missing a shirt while Leon's only wearing a jacket that's a couple sizes too big for him. A smile of relief stretches on Sonia's face despite her teasing.

"Hold up, since when did- Sonia, did you know about this?! Ugh, whatever! That's besides the point! We all got worried because you weren't answering your phone and you _NEVER_ leave your phone! What gives?!" Nessa is having trouble and seems to be going through a lot of emotions and distress.

"I didn't know you were calling because I couldn't remember where I placed my phone! Rotom couldn't find it either, t's why it's just chillin' here," Raihan points at the pokémon hovering above their heads.

A soft mumble takes their attention.

"What was that?" Milo tilts his head to the other gym leaders in question, the voice being too muffled and groggy to be understood.

Leon tilts his head so he can be heard better before smushing the side of his face on Raihan's back, brows furrowing yet eyes still closed. " _Mmh._ _Shelf. B'hind the sports magazines,_ " he blearily mumbles. Rotom immediately zooms off to the newly revealed location.

The pokémon comes back in his phone form with a _bzzt!_ and shows Raihan a number of received messages and missed calls- a huge portion of which are from Nessa, clearly showing him a timeline of how her texts evolved from civil, to cursing and threatening if he doesn't pick up, to downright worried and frantic. Ah, those sport mags are the thickest on his shelf and the phone is set on silent too. No wonder even Rotom itself couldn't find it.

He shoots the water gym leader an apologetic look. "But how did your phone get in such a place?" Milo asks as the Rotom phone twirls around with a snicker, Leon's arms around Raihan tightening a fraction at the question.

"...I hid it so Han would pay attention to me," the champion cracks open lidded eyes for a glare that does nothing but inform the gym leaders how cranky he is that morning and how ineffective a sleepy glare from Leon looks like. He just reminds them of a Yamper.

Raihan sputters at the sudden confession while Nessa feels her jaw drop for the nth time that morning- she's never seen the champion act like... _this_ before. " _I feel like we weren't supposed to witness this,_ " Kabu muses out loud to himself as Bea mechanically nods, Allister feeling left out as he tries to look behind him but to no avail due to Bea's firm hold on his head.

"Well, someone sure is pouty! This is your fault for keeping him awake so late, Raihan, _if you know what I mean_ ," Sonia winks and Kabu clears his throat as everyone else pipes up, causing a ruckus.

"...Wh-what's happening? C-can I see?"

"Please do not just say things like that."

"Sonia- you-! You better keep me up to date with this later!!"

"You two sure are something! I can't imagine myself still pokémon battling after midnight!!"

Nessa, Bea and Sonia all give Milo a confused, taken aback look, Allister still attempting to turn around and not get left out.

"Now, now, enough of that. The champion looks like he would still like some rest so I believe we should just leave them to their devices," thank Kabu for being the kind, thoughtful man that he is. The fire gym leader herds the others off before giving Raihan a kurt nod.

"We'll still have to explain this to the staff, you know!" Nessa huffs as she motions to the others. "What's so bad about the champion still wanting to get some training late at night?" Milo pipes up as their voices muffle into the distance, Raihan closing the door before unlatching Leon's arms around him and turning around.

" _Leon-_ " he starts but stops, Leon looking up at him with lidded, sleepy eyes. Fuck- he knows he's attractive, knows he looks downright adorable acting spoiled and pouty like this and he's taking _**full**_ advantage of it.

Raihan purses his lips and it makes Leon wake up a little more. "...Sorry, I'm just a little irked at how I was woken up," Leon pouts as the gym leader snickers, leaning down to give the champion's forehead a peck and making the smaller man's cheeks color.

"You kiss a lot, huh," Leon fixes his bangs as Raihan softly laughs. "I just want to appease my champion. Didn't peg you to not be a morning person," Raihan's lips travel down to Leon's cheek. "I'm usually a lot better than this," Leon looks away. They just slept a few hours ago after all, not even five hours have passed yet.

"I don't think that I met the quota of kisses that I still owe you," Raihan says as he wraps his own arms around the champion, maneuvering them both back to his room.

The gym leader captures Leon's lips as they lower themselves on the bed, peppering the champion's face with little butterfly kisses before moving to lap at his jaw, hands wandering on his muscled thighs and plump hindside.

" 'm still sleepy," Leon sighs as he musses Raihan's cheeks and the taller man lets out a laugh, giving the smaller man a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Well, it's still early after all. Wanna go back to sleep?" Leon gives him a nod, eyes already threatening to close as he sinks into Raihan's sheets.

Raihan throws the covers over them as their legs tangle with each other, Leon sighing in satisfaction as the gym leader pulls him in and surrounds him with warmth. He can feel a light kiss on top of his head as he closes his eyes, a comfortable sleep once again pulling him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Aand it's done!!
> 
> btw ya'll don't know how i felt the first time i saw the main character's mom walk in the house and stand on the rug in her flowery garden boots
> 
> i was livid
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－
> 
> In other news, a height chart from twitter says that Leon is 6 feet and Raihan is 6'8"
> 
> nice
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Raihan plays basketball because the design of his clothes REALLY reminds me of it, especially the sports headband that keeps his hair out of his eyes! 
> 
> The way he just ｙｅｅｔｓ his dynamaxed ball behind him is very **_VERY_** similar to how one passes the ball from one side to the other side of the court too!


End file.
